


Do You Want to Know a Secret?

by chamel



Series: Do You Want to Know a Secret? [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mandalorian Culture, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamel/pseuds/chamel
Summary: Cara Dune was curious. She knew enough about the history of the Mandalorians, and more than enough about how they fought, but ultimately they were still mysterious and secretive. Day-to-day stuff was something few people outside their clans knew. But now she had a Mandalorian in front of her, and nothing more to do while they traveled across the system except to ask him questions. She’d been peppering him with queries for a while now, and he continued to humor her.(Cara asks questions and gets answers she didn't expect.)
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Do You Want to Know a Secret? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591858
Comments: 45
Kudos: 496





	Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Had this short little one-shot kicking around in my head and had to write it up. Would love to hear if you enjoy it!

Cara Dune was curious. She knew enough about the history of the Mandalorians, and more than enough about how they fought, but ultimately they were still mysterious and secretive. Day-to-day stuff was something few people outside their clans knew. But now she had a Mandalorian in front of her, and nothing more to do while they traveled across the system except to ask him questions. She’d been peppering him with queries for a while now, and he continued to humor her.

“So the helmet _never_ comes off in front of _anyone_?” Cara asked.

Mando sighed. It wasn’t the first time he’d answered a similar question today. “Never. Not anyone.”

“What about your family? Your mother?” she pressed.  
  
“If my mother was still alive, even then no.” His voice was flat and even, betraying no distress at the question, but Cara still felt instantly bad. She probably should have known better, what with so many families torn apart in the wars.

Well, there was nothing to do but steer away from that particular line. “A doctor? The armorer? You said she made you this new set of armor.”

“She made it for me, she didn’t dress me,” he replied, a note of amusement in his voice.  
  
“So the Mandalorians are celibate?” It was, in actuality, the thing she was most curious about. But of course her interest was purely academic. It certainly wasn’t because she found herself oddly attracted to a man who’s face she’d never seen.

“I never said that.”

Consider her interest piqued. “Well, how does that work?” she asked bluntly.

He tilted his head slightly. “You don’t need a face for sex, Cara.”  
  
“Some would disagree,” she said half to herself, then moved quickly on. “It just seems so impersonal. Never sharing a kiss? Never pressing your lips to your lover’s body?”

Mando was quiet for a moment and she wondered if she’d gone too far. She could see how it could be a sensitive subject, but she was just so goddamn curious.

“You really want to know?” he asked eventually, a teasing note in his voice.

Cara felt something in her chest tighten. “I really do,” she replied, playing it as nonchalant as she could.

He stood up and looked down at her. “You swear you won’t try to see my face?” All of the humor was gone from his voice.

She nodded solemnly. “I swear.”

She forced herself not to watch as he walked around behind her. She heard him open and close a drawer, then the next thing she knew a band of soft cloth, folded several times, covered her eyes. He tied it securely but comfortably behind her head. Then she heard him walk around her again and sit in the chair. After a moment there was a soft _clunk_ as he set his helmet on the table.

At first she didn’t know what to do. He was seemingly just sitting there, and she wondered if this was some kind of joke. Tentatively, she leaned forward and stretched out her hand toward where his face should be. Her fingers brushed the coarse hair of a well-kept beard. She didn’t quite expect that, but then again she didn’t know what she expected. She ran her thumb along his cheek and found a high cheekbone. Her fingers wandered further until they found his mouth, tracing along the full lower lip. Every once in a while her hand would tremble despite herself.

He surprised her by taking her hand in one of his and kissing her palm softly. Her breath hitched in her throat and a chill ran down her spine. Then he pulled her hand away from his face and his other hand slipped behind her neck, pulling her mouth against his.

The kiss was electric. He pushed hard against her mouth, his tongue darting between her lips. She kissed him back fiercely, but he forced her to slow down, occasionally sucking or nipping her lip. Cara had to admit it had been a very long time since she had been kissed as passionately or as skillfully as this. She threaded her fingers into his short, curly hair, and wondered what color it was. Somehow she thought dark.

A wave of intense disappointment washed over her when he pulled away, but it was short lived. She gasped as his lips landed on the top of her collar bone where it just peeked out above her shirt. He kissed his way up along the side of her neck, taking his time, until he got to her ear.

“That’s how we do it,” he whispered, then he pulled away and sat back in his chair again.

Cara could feel her chest heaving as she fought to regain her composure. She was a soldier, she did _not_ act like this.

“You can take the blindfold off now,” she heard him say.

Fumbling behind her head, she pulled at the loose ends and the blindfold slipped off her eyes and down onto her lap. It was surprisingly brightly colored, red and orange and yellow in a geometric pattern. She looked up at him. He sat in a relaxed pose in front of her, helmet securely back on his head. She obviously couldn’t see his face but somehow she knew he was smirking. _Jackass._

“Any more questions?” he asked.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. “I’m good.” In truth, she had many questions, like where did he learn to kiss like that, did all Mandalorians have this skill or just him, and most importantly would he do it to her again? She shoved that thought to the back of her mind. She could still feel the path his kisses had traced on her skin as if they’d laid down some fiery substance.

“I gotta go check on the kid,” Mando replied, standing up. He started walking past her toward the ladder.

She fumbled for the blindfold on her lap and held it out to him. “Here.”

He paused only briefly. “Keep it.” Then he disappeared up the ladder.

Her stomach did a flip at that, and she swallowed hard again. Her body was a goddamn traitor.


End file.
